cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy ovelmen
Nancy Ovelmen is an Americian Actress (Born Janurary 13, 1979). Biography Nancy First Started her career as acting when her dad was a director at a very young age, she was in the series Cutt it Out and Henrys Daytime in 1979- Mid 80's straight this happened, which she played a baby.Her Debut Acting Career was in the movie "Jumper" which came out in 1981 and she was only 2 years old after her acting on Henrys Daytime, which made her a kid star of the century. In 1985 her second big hit movie was "Washinton State" which is about a girl who becomes a kid president, then in 1986 her third hit movie was "Fox and the Hound" she only had a voice role which was one of her biggest movies yet, off course in 1989 she went onto more disney movies like "The Little Mermaid", "Aladdin". In 1995 Nancy became part of a series titled "Everybody In The House" which ran from 1995- 1998. which she was the main role in and she was only 16 years old to 20 years old. In 1999 her next film was an independent film titled "Blessed" which was a serious role that ovelmen had to perform which led her career to more serious and abusive acting. In 1999 Ovelmen got married to Steve Purose at only age 20 but then divoriced two years later, they had a kid named "Henry" who she took full custody settlement over the kid. In 2002 Ovelmens Fourth TV-Series "Love Cycle With Macy" and she played an adult role for once since she has been growing up the series did well and ran from 2002- 2005 and the production was from 2001- 2003. Love Cycle with Macy Nancy was only 21 years old when she started to when she was 23 years old. The Show was rated 14+. In 2005 Ovelmen got married again and had 2 more kids and is still married to the unknown guy that she is married to now, In 2006 Ovelmen was in Pisdeon and another movie called "Saw 3". Following that year her next Series "Cindy And The Tv Show' Debut on veoh in 2009 and is currently running at the moment the production started in Fall of 2008. Ovelmen is Currently Working On "Cindy And The Tv Show Season 2". In Fall 2009 Nancy confirmed on twitter that she was working on her Debut music single "Above Me Now" and is going to created an EP titled "Above Me Now", which then realeased on November 23, 2009. Nancy Ovelmen is planning on make her own Debut solo album. In May 2010 Ovelmens movie "Faithful" will be realeasing in Independent theatres which Ovelmen has the main role in. Discography Solo Album(s): *''Untitled'' (2010) EP(s): *'Above Me Now(2009)' Single(s): *'Above Me Now(2009)' *'With You (2009)' *'Sugar Girl(Remix) (2010'')' *'''One Chance (2010) *''TBA (2011) '' Filmography *'Cutt It Out'(1979-1983) *'Henry Daytime' (1981) *'Washinton State' (1985) *'Fox And The Hound' (1986) *'Sex'(1988) *'The Little Mermaid'(1989) *'Orange'(1991) *'Aladin' (1992) *'Everybody In The House'(1995-1998) *'Blessed'(1999) *'Who is it'(2001) *'Love Cycle With Macy'(2002-2005) *'Butterfly'(2003) *'Jack Off'(2005) *'Im Pregnant'(2005) *'Love Cycle With Macy The Movie'(2006) *'Pisedon'(2006) *'Saw 3'(2006) *'In The Caribbean'(2007) *'Grade 12'(2008) *'Cindy And The TV Show'(2009- Present) *'Legally Blondes'(2009) *'Not Cindy And The TV Show'(2010) *'Faithful'(2010) *'In Custody'(2011) *'Cindy And The Movie '(2011) *'Broken Spirit '(2012) *'Paralyzed '(2012) *'Spidracula! ('2013) *'Fantasy '(2013) *'Amused Styler '(2013)